1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflex camera having automatic focus adjusting function in which a lens for adjusting focus is driven to an in-focus point corresponding to a result of focus detection. More specifically, the present invention relates to a reflex camera in which malfunctions are prevented.
2. Description of the Related Art
Basically, a camera having automatic focus adjusting function is adapted to be operated in a one shot AF mode in which focus adjustment is locked once an in-focus condition has attained. When the one shot AF mode is employed, a focus priority release mode is also used, in which the shutter is not released until the in-focus condition is realized. Therefore, in a conventional camera having automatic focus adjusting function, the lens has been driven to and kept at the in-focus point when the shutter is released.
However, in a camera having automatic focus adjusting function in which a continuous photographing mode for taking photographs continuously and a prediction mode in which the lens is driven while predicting the movement of an object are both used, the driving of the lens should be carried out during a release sequence. In a reflex camera, an electromagnet is rendered conductive for displacing a mirror from an optical axis of a photographic lens during the release sequence. If the motor for driving the lens is being driven while the electromagnet is rendered conductive, malfunctions such as failure of mirror lifting-up may possibly occur, since sufficient current cannot be supplied to the electromagnet.